A Love Story
by luuna
Summary: A story about Luna and Neville who have always loved each other. How Luna has grown up and how they try and let there feelings go. Please Review. This story takes place in Neville and Luna alternitively with chapters.
1. Chapter 1

****

Intro

"This is it," I told me self, "You can do this Luna."

" Hey Luna, what's up?" Neville Longbottom said as hurried forward to join me.

We turned into the Three Broom Sticks.

"Two butter-beers please," I told Madam Rosemuter. She summoned them and put them on the table as we sat down. "Did you know that the Crumple horned Snorkack should be migrating to Australia. I'm planning on stopping their for a day trip tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I asked Neville hopefully, as I sipped my drink.

"Umm, yeah okay," Neville replied gulping some of his butter-beer.

"I'll meet you here, at the three broomsticks before we apperate there that way we will be in the same place, okay?" I said looking over my drink into his eyes.

"Sounds like fun!" he said sounding genially excited. He met my eyes for a moment, but then he quickly stared into the depths of his half full butter-beer. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then," I replied giving Neville a piercing yet glazed stare. I then waved and he returned it as he made a slight pop and disappeared.

I sighed as I walked out of the Three Broomsticks

same time?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 1-

A Short Trip

"Come on Luna, you said to be here now," I heard Neville say as he truned around.

"Did you say something, Neville?" I asked him dreamily.

"Oh," he sounded embarrassed, "I didn't know you were there. Umm should we get going?" Neville suggested changing the subject. He was wearing light blue wizard robes and a pair muggle sneakers. He looked at me questioningly as he recognized my apparel. I was wearing a light yellow muggle t-shirt with blue jeans, and muggle sandals.

"What are you wearing?" we said at the same time, I in my dreamy voice and him in his shocked tone.

"I'm wearing wizard robes," Neville said slightly bemused.

"I am wearing muggle cloths don't you want to fit in case someone sees use?" I scorned.

"You don't even look normal in this world why would you want to look normal their," Neville mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, I'll changed," Neville replied hastily. He waved his wand and mimicked Luna's muggle apparel in a slightly more mannish fashions. "Can we leave now?" Neville asked impatiently.

"Umm, yeah lets go," I said with even more dreaminess in my voice then usual. "hold my hand."

Neville grabbed my hand , and for a second our eyes met and something to spark but I ignored it. "Um just focus on me," I knew what I said would sound unusual to any person, but Neville new what I meant. We had spent most of our last year at Hogwarts together. He actually understood me. Neville never teased me like many people do.

Pop we were down-under. It was hot

"Are you sure this is were they were suppose to be? I thought you said they liked the cool, and damp. This is anything but."

"Well…" I said hesitantly, "let me checked me check the book. Retrivo!" I proclaimed as the Crumple Horn Snorkack Book soared into my hands. I flipped through the pages. "Wow, Neville you were right. You do listen and know about these things about these magnificent creatures," I said exclaimed excitedly as I batted my eyelashes, but Neville wasn't looking he had crouched down and observed a plant. "Neville, Neville!" I shouted in a much less dreamy voice than usual. He looked up at me in a surprised way. "Sorry," I apologized with a return in my dreamy. "Lets go to Canada!" I proclaimed and Neville nodded, "Tomorrow, though, we need to pack diffent things and make a new plan. Okay?"

"Umm. Sure we'll meet same place


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What happened in Canada stays in Canada

"Hmm hmmm hmm," I hummed a date with Luna. Well sort of, but well, its better than nothing. I only wished Luna noticed the fact that we were going on, well, a date today. "Well I guess I should review this book. Opps !" I exclaimed as I accidentally knocked over the he vase of flowers in my apartment. "oh shot," I said, talking to my self, "I forgot accieante redoa" I called putting a accident repellent charm on my self. I had been doing it every time there was a chance that I meet Luna.

TapTap I turned and saw that there was an owl at the window. I open it and released the brown barn owl of its burden

_Neville- Sorry to bother you but its Lily's 1st birthday and we need to know if you want to come its tomorrow at 5:00. You can bring a date to. Its only going to be us and Ron and Hermione._

Okay?

Reply soon. K!

  
I quickly wrote _see you there _on the back. Then the realization hit me as I tied the parchment onto the same owl. I'll ask Luna it would be like a real date and she would know it too. I hope that Luna says yet and that I will have enough nerve to ask her. 30 minutes until Canada. 'Alright this is it I need to put on muggle clothing this time okay.' "Tronsoratioroca" all my normal wizarding clothing morphed into a pair of thick dark blue sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt with a polar bear on it, and a matching sweat shirt. "Whoa, this is hot," I said tugging at the neck of my sweat shirt.

Pop I thought I might as well get there early so we could o sooner had I arrived than something happened. Luna grabbed on to me. I couldn't see anything it was all smoky. Then suddenly we were in a open aired clear and bright; we were in Canada.

"What was that?" I yelled half mad half scared.

"Luscious Malfoy was in there and he fired a charm and I'm not sure what it was but there was a ton of smoke and I heard screams. Saw you pop in and grabbed you and apperated out of there," Luna gasped without any dreaminess in her voice at all.

"I thought he had turned over a new leaf!" I replied shocked.

"I guess not ," Luna responded with a rapid return of her dreamy quality with the lack of the, minor crisis.

"Well lets think about that later right now we should find a place to set up the picnic, see the Crumple Horn Snorecacks, and get out of the wide open where muggles can easily see us. Alright?" I asked a glazed looking Luna.

"Umm yeah," Luna said staring at with a faraway look.

"Follow me!" stated boldly hoping Luna liked a man that took charge. She said nothing, but followed me wordlessly and still she had that glassy eyed look on.

We walked into a patch of trees and slowed up. "Well the Crumple Horn Snorecacks are supposed to be about a ½ mile north which is 'naviato' is that way," Neville pointed forward, "once we get there we can set up our picnic in a place where we will see the Crumple Horn Snorecacks will land so we could observe them more closely."

"That sounds good," Luna exclaimed staring slightly alarmingly into my eyes, but I grasped that chance and gazed longingly back into hers. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like hours and may have been or could have just been a few seconds, but whichever it was it stopped to soon.

"umm well lets keep moving so we get there in time," Luna nodded and we started walking side-by-side we walked n silence for a while through an open field full of wild flowers and clover. "This looks like a nice spot with a good view," I announced.

"I'll put the blanket down and then you can set out the food, Sheeneno" Luna pointed her wand at the ground. Producing a pink and yellow checkered sheet falling gracefully on the ground.

"Herio, pensiveieo, honkyloker," I murmured bringing to the blanket a few sandwiches, fruit, and pasta. While pasta might not be a picnic favorite, but it was a very romantic. "Lets sit down," I said gesturing down at the blanket. She sat down I sat down right next her making a point leaning across her to get my sandwich. When I got up I handed her one to we munched watching the sky.

"Want some pasta?" I asked Luna.

"Ye-"

"Look up there," I shouted. We both gazed up just in time to see the end of a pack of Crumple Horn Snorecacks land about 3 miles north east of where we were sitting.

"Lets finish eating first" Luna suggested. I nodded gratefully I wanted to finish this dinner.

We finished our sandwiches and some pasta, but then Luna bent over me. I lightly tapped her on the head. Luna looked up curiously. I grabbed her head gently and she took mine and our lips touched. Her lips were soft and it was wonderful. We kissed for a long time and then we broke a part and looked at each other. I pushed a piece of her hair a way and then we both stood up I helped Luna. It was getting cooler and I put my arm around her shoulders. I whispered a spell to clean up the picnic. We walked and walked until it was to dark to see properly.

"We should go home, shouldn't we?" Luna asked.

I nodded. But instead of saying good-bye I kissed her again and then we broke apart sooner this time.

"Good bye Luna," I whispered

"Good bye Neville," she whispered back. Then we apperated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Preparation and a Friend

When I got home my heart was feather light and my eyes were glazed. Who knew that Neville had felt the same way as I did. dingding ding Was it really 1 in the morning already? 'Well I guess I should go to bed then,' I told myself as I made my way over to my circular bed.

I woke that morning to a loud clatter followed by a hoot from my bedroom window. I grudgingly got up knowing that there was an owl waiting for me. The window creaked a little as I opened it and let the toffee colored owl in he lifted his leg so I could relive him of his letter.

**__**

Hi I'm sorry about last night if you would like we could go on an actual date tonight. Im going to the Potters house for Lily's party tonight I'm allowed to bring a friend. I would like you to come as more that a friend. Please come only if you want.

A nervous friend

Neville

My heart gave a leap as I sat down at the kitchen table to write a response "Accio parchment," several pieces of parchment flew towards me, "Accio quill." A quill and ink bottle floated lazily on to the table.

This was my reply-

**__**

Dear Neville,

I would love to go to the Potter's house tonight.

A dreamy friend

Luna

P.S. Don't be sorry about last night.

I wrote this note after several rewrites and thought it was good enough and then tied back onto the owl and watched it fly off in to the sky. Hoping that it would get their soon. Well I guess I should get ready for m y first real date with Neville Longbottom.

POP I apperated down to the Two Wands. A Wizarding Beauty Spa.

"Do you have anything open for a full spa package," I asked wistfully.

"Umm let me check," the lady behind the desk replied. After she rustled through a few pages and then responded, "yes we have one in about fifteen minutes, you can wait in our café if you want."

"Thank you! How much is it?" I asked.

"Lets see a full package it is 2 gallons."

"Well that's not that bad," I replied as I dug into my pockets to find some money. I grabbed two gallons and put them on the desk, "See you in fifteen minutes then," I said with a failed attempt to sound smooth. I walked out of there and into the connected café.

"What'll it be Miss?" A cashier girl said cheerfully.

"Umm, well just a cup of mocha and a blueberry muffin," I responded it really wasn't my cup of tea, but it was better than waiting with nothing to eat or drink.

"Three sickles."

"Here you go," I dug in my pocket and pulled out a couple sickles. Picking up three of them handing them to her. Putting the rest back in my pocket and grabbed the food. Sitting down I grabbed the latest issue of the _Quibbler_. As I was finishing the last piece of muffin I heard a voice call my name.

"Luna, Hey Luna!" I turned around and saw Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!' I exclaimed as we hugged.

"It's been so long Luna how are you?" Hermione asked smiling broadly.

"Oh I'm great, how are you? Are you and Ron going to Ginny and Harry's tonight?" I asked also grinning.

"Yes are you coming?"

"Yep I'm going with Neville. We are dating!" at that we both shrieked it was like we were back in school.

"Oh, I always thought you two would make a cute couple!" Hermione shrieked.

"I know this is going to be our like second date!"

"Oh my gosh are you here to get ready for it?" Hermione asked me

"Yes, are here to get ready for the dinner too?" I questioned back.

"Yeah even thought my and Ron are married I still need time for myself. Hey I have and idea. Let's do the spa together," Hermione suggested excitedly.

"That's perfect," I dreamily replied.

"It's time lets go!" Hermione said grabbing my hand and running to the front desk.

"Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood door number 22," the lady at the desk pointed down the right hall and we both trotted down to the

"Hello girls this is your spa schedule," the lady in the room said as she handed us a paper an dthen left.

**__**

11-12 an hour long spa

12-1 a facial

1-2 hair

2-3 make up

3-4 dress

"Let's get going," Hermione shrieked extremely excited.

"Aqumism," we both said transforming our robes into swimsuits.

We went into the spa and gave a groan.

"Ah that feels good," I exclaimed.

We sat their for an hour without talking enjoying the silence and calmness.

Beep

"Time for our facials!" I exclaimed getting in to this spa package.

"Just sit down close your eyes enjoy," The lady said.

We listened and spent another silent hour enjoying times without fear, excitement, and troubles.

That happened with the makeup and hair too. Then the Part wear we chose our robes came.

"Okay this is the best part we get to choose from a ton of dress and casual robes.

Lets get looking. We rushed into the room running from isle to isle; grabbing robe after robe until 20minutes later they met in the fitting room.

"Well lets get picking," We showed each other the robes we chose and finally with only five minutes left to our spa package we narrowed it down to two each.

"Do you like this one," Hermione held up a light purple pair robes, " or this one," she held up a light emerald one.

"I like the emerald one," I replied.

"Yeah me too. So its decided.

"Which one do you like?" I asked holding up a pair of light pink robes in one hand and a pair of sky blue robes in the other.

"I like the blue one," Hermione advised me.

"Its settled then you get the emerald one and I'll get the blue one," I grinned happily as chatted.We put the robes on and walked out

"Whoa, that was the greatest time of my life I feel great," Hermione exclaimed delightedly. She looked like she did when she got 110 on her charms test in 5th year.

"Bye," we said to the lady at the desk as we walked out of the Two Wands and started chatting again.

"Yes, it was great but shouldn't we get going to the Potter's," I reminded her.

"Oh yes, lets go!" she responded.

pop

**__**

A/N Please write reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dinner

Ding Dong "Come in," Ginny said.

I stuck my arm out and Luna took we walked into the Potter's quaint home. We went through the small hallway that had a wooden floor and light pink walls. We walked into the small kitchen that was light yellow. It also had a yellow and pink tiled.

"Hey you two what's up just go sit I the living room Harry, Ron, and lily are in their, oh Luna if you want to you can help in the kitchen. Hermione is helping too," Ginny greeted them sounding a little frazzled.

"Umm, Neville I think I will help Ginny you go catch up with Harry and Ron 'k?" Luna told me. I nodded as a response and walked into a rather large sitting room; it was obviously the main room. It had a soft dark green plush carpet and Golden and beige striped walls with dark brown furniture.

"Hey, Neville," Harry and Ron exclaimed enthusiastically. They got and everyone shook hands.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked as we all sat back down.

"Well, not much Hermione and I have been searching for a house," Ron exclaimed.

"Ginny and I just really busy because while I go to work Ginny is taking care of Lily. Ginny really has a knack with her," as Harry said this Lily gave an exited squeal from the play pen.

"So what have you been up to lately I haven't seen you since our wedding 5 months ago?" Ron questioned me.

"Well not much I'm working at the apothecary at the moment and I started dating Luna now," I said sort of embarrassedly.

"Really mate, wow," Ron said bringing his hand through his hair.

"Good for you!" Harry told me.

"How's Luna doing anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

"She's good," Luna said dreamily as she swept in.

"Hey, Luna!!" Harry and Ron shouted getting up and giving her a friendly hug.

"Dinners ready," Ginny called, "Harry could you bring Lily with you?"

"Sure honey," Harry called back. Harry grabbed her up and tickled her little tummy as he followed the rest of us.

"Hey Neville!" Hermione smiled as she said this and came up and gave me a friendly hug, so for a few seconds my view was obscured by frizzy brown hair.

"Hi Hermione, I heard you and Luna had a good time at the spa this morning," I commented teasingly. Hermione blushed a little, giggled, smiled, and then nodded.

"Come on, we are hungry," Ron said breaking up the reunion and I rushed to sit in a seat that Luna saved for me between Luna and Harry.

"Lets dig I," Harry yelled.

There was a sudden clang of china and silverware as every put generous helpings of the wondrous feast I observed the dining room. The walls were white on the top and brown on the bottom. The floor was wooden, oak I think. The table and the chairs were cherry wood. The walls were also covered in pictures: some were form Hogwarts, some were form the wedding, others were parties and birthdays. One picture stuck out to me, it was a picture of all present form 5th year. We were in a DA session, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, and I where concentrating, but looked happy I smiled at it.

"Neville what are you staring at?" Ginny asked.

"Oh sorry," I replied. I gazed back at the table loading my plate with a little of everything including: some meat loaf, mashed potatoes, corn, broccoli, and rice. I piled some on my fork and stuffed it in to my face.

After several minutes of dinner chatter "Want some more water, Neville?" Harry asked me politely.

"Oh yes, thanks Harry," I offered courteously.

After dinner we all sat on the couches back in the living room. Ginny was on the floor with Lily helping open the present brought by Luna, me, and Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Luna," Ginny said as Lily played with the toy wand Luna got for. An extremely normal gift for Luna to give.

"oom ick," Lily shrieked as she opened my present.

"Thanks a bunch Neville she'll probably be a natural like her father," Ginny exclaimed giving Harry goggle eyes.

Lastly lily plunged her hands into a bag that Hermione and Ron gave her. She pulled out only tissue paper. Instead of searching for the real present she became totally obsorbed with playing with the tissue paper. Ginny gentally took the bag and searched to get the real present out pulling out a few hand knitted hats, socks, and sweaters in various colors.

"Oh Hermione did you knit these yourself?" Ginny asked holding out the baby sized clothing. Hermione nodded modestly. "Oh thanks you guys a bunch!"

"Sorry, Ginny and Harry I got to go I have to leave for work at 3 in the morning to gather some plant for work," I explained to the disappointed hosts.

"Oh okay, you should come over sometime you and Luna," Ginny said sounding sad that he had to leave, "Luna are you going with him too?"

"Yes, goodbye Hermione," she said wistfully.

The girls all hugged and the guys shook hands and eventually, about fifteen minutes later, Luna and I were standing outside of the small country house all alone.

"We are finally alone," I whispered holding Luna rather close.

"Mmmmhmm," Luna replied.

Then our lips touched hers were soft and velvety. They stood there lips together holding each other enjoying the silence, stillness, and the company of each other.

They broke apart grudgingly as they heard a loud bang, still holding each other they looked around and saw nothing, but the bang brought them back to reality.

"We should leave. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 6 o'clock," I whispered urgently.

Luna just nodded looking scared and popped away.

All I could do was think about Luna and how there was so much more to her. So much that know one knew, how undreamily she could be and how much she could act like a normal girl.

I wallowed in my thoughts until I heard a new and louder bang that was definitely made by a wizard. I casted the Expecto Patronam telling the Potters of the disturbance outside their house and I apperate out of their forgetting for the moment of Luna and her lips.

_**A/N- Reveiws PLEASE any comment welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An Explanation

I hummed as I made pancakes for my breakfast adding yarnakcers turning the batter slightly pink, but making it very tasty.

The familiar tap made me rise from my chair to and go to the window. "Hey their little one," I said soothingly as I took of the note attached.

Hey Luna,

Would you like to go on another date? Meet me at the Hogs Head Abaforth remembers us and I told him that we would be coming. There is something we really need to talk about meet me there at noon.

Your not so secret admirer,

Neville Longbottom 3

I after I read that note all my happiness drained out of me. What was the important thing we needed to talk about? Was she going to break up with me? We had hardly been on three dates and he was going to break up with me. I simply wrote okay on the returned note and looked at the clock it was 10:30. An hour and an half until my heart would be torn in two.

The time went by fast and it was horrible. How could this be happening and sooner than could ever been wanted. Wanted to cry but instead I put on a pair of ordinary grey robes and went to met Neville Longbottom.

As I arrived I felt limp and suddenly I was pulled down. I started to scream and then I saw the kind of pudgy face of Neville.

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Follow me," he whispered intently looking scared and serious.

I wanted to yell and scream at him, but instead I just nodded and followed him. We traveled up a steep, but easy to climb mountain. We sat at the top and sat on two boulders.

When we had finally sat down I started yelling, "What are you doing? I mean you like kidnapped me! And what the heck were you doing sending a note like the you scared the yamacacks out of me?" I ranted as I started pacing.

"Well.. You know how before we went to Canada there was something happening in the three broom sticks?" he asked, I nodded and he continued, "well I know what happened then. It was Draco Malfoy, he's attacking people he had gone to school with. Don't ask me why but he is. He is trying to track me down," Neville said somberly. My anger drowned out of me and I sank down to there on ground resting against a rock.

"So… Is he hunting down me too," I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, that's why I need to talk to you. I am Malofy's first person he's trailing and that put you in danger. You see, he knows you and I are dating and he is planning on trying to get information out of you. "

I my brain seemed to stop working.

"Now I know this must be hard for you. But we either need to breakup or go into hiding together, by tomorrow."

__

A.N. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to end in suspense.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7.

A Fast Realazation

__

A.N.This is still Luna

What. I didn't even need to think about it, though. "When should we meet?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you said that I could either dump you or go into hiding with you. I chose the later. So I guess we can meet her-"

"So your going into hiding with me?" He excitedly questioned.

"Yeah so as I was saying we can meet here in about-" then I was again interrupted. This time it was by a great big hug. Neville had wrapped his arms around me and held on to me like I was the only person he ever knew. I returned the hug and squeezed with my head in his shoulder. After a while we lifted our heads and looked into each others eyes then we kissed. Kissed until we had forgotten about everything. Until we had forgotten about the fact we were about to be leaving to go into hiding. Forgot that we were going to be tracked and possibly killed by an old revile. Then after a few minutes, or hours or maybe even days we broke apart.

"We get ready to leave," Neville grudgingly admitted as we broke apart, but still holding hands.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Lets meet back here in an hour before we decide where to go."

"I'll bring the tent, okay," Neville replied. I nodded he gave me one last peck on the lips before we both apperated to pack.

I didn't apperate to my apartment, but to Hermione's instead.

I knocked desperately on the door, "HERMIONE! PLEASE OPEN UP!" I screamed.

Hermione opened looking annoyed but then pleased as she realized that it was me. "What's up?"

"Come with me," I commanded as I grabbed her wrist and brought her to my rather mismatched apartment. "I need your help. I need to get all this," I gestured at my room, "into here," I said pointing at my handbag.

"Oh that's simple, but why?" she queried as she pointed at my purse and murmured something.

"Well… I guess you could say I am moving," I answered nervously aware that I was lying.

"Oh cool! You'll have to invite me over once you get settled. Oh do you want the furniture and appliances?" I pointed to the couch and bed and refrigerator and she pointed her wand at in and they all disappeared into the depths of the bag, "Now to get the things out all you have to do is say 'Accio' and then say the name of the item. To add an item just say 'konderal' and then the name of the item. Oh shoot I got to go. Work time," she said rather cheerfully and popped out. I also looked at my watched and relized that I should go meet Neville.

__

A.N. I thought this would be a good place to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three More For The Palace

Luna was already there when I arrived I dropped my duffle bag and she her purse and we hugged. We had to let go though rather quickly and sat back down next to each other with our bags.

"Well I've been thinking about it and I think our first place should be Chili. It would be easy to just stay in the mountains."

"Sounds good," She replied.

Without further delay the held hands and apperated there. When we got there it wasn't silent as we had thought but we heard two voices arguing. I pressed a finger to my lips and Luna nodded.

"We can't do that that is so horrible."

"It's the only way." I looked around and saw Malfoy and some tall person wearing a pair of dark robes that I didn't know.

"If we do that Lily will grow up without parents then."

"Big deal."

"Your right we will do it tomorrow." Pop, and then the two voices trailed away. I stared at Luna she stared back at me with the blank eyes that now had some wisps of worry on them.

"what should we do," Luna worriedly said as waved her hands above her head, probably thinking there was a rackspurt around.

"Lets go into this cave." I motioned to the cave behind us and we rushed in. I activated a mufliarto charm and then a potronous. I told the potronous to go to the Potter's house and tell them to meet us in South American Mountains with lily and their belongs as soon as possible because it was and emergency. "Luna come on," I motioned to the back of the cave.

"What if there some frunigligles their," Luna asked concerned sticking her head out.

"I think we will get over it so come on," I retorted, grabbed her wrist, and she followed lolling behind. I sat down on a jutted out rock as Luna examined the walls. In after ten tense minutes passed there was a loud pop.

"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked seriously holding a bag with Ginny holding a sleepy Lily looking livid.

"Well we know that Malfoy wants to kill you and Ginny," I explained

"How the heck do you know that ,"

"Make yourself at home and he'll tell you everything," Luna said gliding over to use. They looked at us and followed Luna to the back of the cave for an explanation that they deserved. I brought up the rear, carrying their bag, Luna's purse and my duffle bag with me. I plopped them down along with myself on the hard rocky ground.

"You deserve this explanation, but it may be hard for you." They nodded and I continued to tell them all about how I was also being, for lack of a better word, hunted by Draco Malfoy. I told them how Luna had agreed to go into hiding with me. And I also told them how we found out that he was after the Potter family too.

"What are we suppose to o though we have a two year old we can't just stay in a cave!" Ginny Exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Honey I don't think we have a choice. We either stay with Neville and Luna or we stay home and possibly be killed by Malfoy," Harry reasoned.

After a few minutes of quite bickering they agreed to stay with us hiding from an ex rival.

"So we are going to be one big happy family," Luna dreamily said as she pulled us all together. The rest of us giving small grimaces at that thought. The thought that we may never see our real families again.

__

A.N. I know my chapters are short but I like to have a nice suspenseful end.

A.N Write reviews PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(Luna) Tears

"Well I guess I'll get us some food," Neville said reluctantly.

"Good I brought some gurdy root and radishes," I exclaimed.

"Ummm. That's good Luna, but I brought some crackers, and Ginny can transfigure them into something, like pasta. Is that okay with you two?" Harry replied.

"Well, I guess it is okay with me if its okay with Neville," Luna disappointedly answered. Neville just nodded and shrugged in a nonchalance way.

"Okay!" Ginny perkily said smiling broad and clapping her hands together. I could tell immediately that she was trying to shed some bright light on this very dark situation.

The rest of the 'family' just shrugged and split up; Harry going to check on his daughter, Neville to try and make some stone dressers, beds, and mattresses, and Ginny going to try and make some pasta. I just stood in the middle of the stone den that was to be our home for about a week until we were forced to try and hide out in another country keeping out of the way of any Dark Art supporters.

"Hey, Luna could you come help me out with making the dinning room?" Neville asked me as he made a small pebble into a high chair for Lily.

"Sure Crumple Dear," I replied sappily. He gave me a slightly questioning look, but beckoned me to come over.

"Okay. Here is what I want you to do. I want you to make three more chairs. While you do that I will make 1 chair, a table, plates, and cups."

"K" I cheered smiling.

"Glorintha!" yelled three times and different objects: a rock, a blade of grass, and a deceased insect. Three chairs sprouted up; a stone one, a springy green one, and a blue fuzzy one. Neville had conjured a fuzzy high chair form a small wool piece, a majestic chair from a butterfly, and a stone table from a rock.

"Are we ready yet?" Harry prompted at his best try at a cheerful composition as he carried Lily over and placed her in the high chair.

"Yeeeees," Ginny's ringing voice echoed around the cave as she carried a woven basket of pinwheels and meat sauce. We all sat down around the table in the various chairs colored and shaped chairs. We ate in mostly silence listening outside for the slightest crackling leaf or snapping twig.

"Yuna!" lily screamed handing me her last piece of pasta.

"Thank you Lily," said in my baby voice as I pretended to eat the pinwheel when actually dropping it on the ground. Lily gave an excited scream and clapped her hands.

"Ginny could you put Lily in her crib?" Harry asked his loving wife.

"Oh I'll do it Harry," I dreamily said scooping Lily out of her chair and placing her in the crook of my arm.

"Um, okay." The couple said nervously. Neville stared at me as I played with the small child bringing her to the crib made from a small fuzzy piece of a sweater.

"Hello Lily. Now, how are we tonight? Are we going to have good dreams? Yes we are yes. We are going to dream about crumplehornsnorkacks and yummy gurdy root pancakes. Right? Yes!" I exclaimed smiling broadly as I placed her securely in place. Then I went back and sat with all the adults around the table with stern looks on there faces.

"well-" Neville asked all of us.

"Well. We have to leave tomorrow morning. It is to late to move Lily tonight, but we can't stay in the very place where we know that the death eaters come." Harry commanded determinedly.

"Perfect Plan," Ginny agreed snuggling up to her love.

"Well, it's not full-proof, but it's the only thing we have at the moment," Neville's eyebrows furrowed and it made him look quite glorious.

"Well, Luna what's your views?" Ginny prodded for my opinion.

"Well," I replied scratching my nose absent mindedly, "I think we should just move to Nevada. That's a state in the U.S.A. There isn't a very likely chance that we will be found there."

"Yeah. Hmm. That's a thought, but. Well okay tomorrow we can go to Nevada, but now let's all go to sleep we will need to get up early tomorrow and it is late," Ginny helpful and supportive of my idea offered. We all gave a mumble of consent. Ginny and I went toward the corner containing Lily and Harry and Neville went not far away in the opposite corner. Ginny fell asleep the minute she touched the wool bed; still in her day cloths and Harry gave her check a light kiss. Neville came over and we kissed. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. Our eyes closed and our arms wrapped each other. It felt like we were back in Canada, back to our first kiss. The whole terribleness came crushing down on me. All the horrible memories inside my mind started tumbling on top of my soul, including the death of my mother. Tears fell silently from my eyes wetting my face and Neville's. I know he noticed because he squeezed me tighter and his sweetness just made more tears pour from my eyes. My life had changed so much from the time when I had been teased for my radish earrings and had been so naive.

Neville opened his eyes and looked at me and the tears spilling profusely from my blue eyes. He pushed the wet hair stuck on my face back behind my ear and kissed me again. Not a long kiss but a nice soft lovely one. I stared into his muddy brown eyes and more tears leaked out. I put my head onto his shoulder and cried some more; he held me tight. Rocking and humming softly he held me until there were no more tears left in my eyes. I looked up again. Neville took his sleeve and wiped the remaining tears off my face. His eyes were bright and he gave me a final hug. We separated still holding hands.

"We have to go to sleep. You know we have to," Neville gave me a knowing smile. I sniffed and nodded giving him a last hug and walked over to my bed as he watched me. When I closed my eyes I heard him move towards his own bed. I never got to hear the familiar sound of his snores like I had heard in the room of Requirement while we were hiding form the Caro's.

CRASH

"What the H is that," Harry screamed whipping out his wand. Ginny ran over to Lily and held her close to her bosom. I sat in my bed quite still. Neville was used to this though he shouted Obliviate and the stranger's evil eyes turned blank and glazed. Harry then stunned him. I started shaking and as Harry went to examine the body with Ginny close in toe. Neville rushed over and as he did I collapsed on to the bed shaking. Neville enveloped me with his arms and said soothing words to me as I tried as hard as I could to not start crying again. When I had started to calm down I heard swearing coming form the Potter's direction.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked standing up, but keeping a hand on my shoulder.

Then the last thing I remember is a loud bang and then everything was engulfed by darkness.

_**A.N. Sorry I havn't wrote in a long time, but you know how things get.**_

_**A.N.**_ _**Please write reviews!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Shoulder, A Story, and No Solution

(Neville)

I saw bright lights through my eyelids. I couldn't tell, but it felt like I was most likely on an old mattress. I didn't bother questioning it I was just to tired still. I tried to turn over but as I moved my shoulder pain shot through my whole body. It was pain like I could never have imagined. I stopped immediately and knew that after that there was no possibility of going back to sleep. I opened my eyes slightly. That slight opening just had let in a lot of light and nothing else. I had started hearing whispers from familiar voices. Memories started rushing back as I heard them. A cave as there home, an unknown attacker, Luna crying, then blackness. My eyes shot open.

"Luna!" I shouted as my eyes scanned what could only be described as weird, yet amazing. There appeared to be a ceiling but feet high above. Everything was wooden and circular. The wall, floor, chairs and tables. Luna was sitting in a wooden chair with a book. Her face was turned staring at me with a distant concern upon it. Harry and Ginny sitting at a table with Lily between them all three had a look of worry on there faces as they looked over at me. The weirdest and most amazing thing thought was not all the wood and circles. The weirdest thing was that there was dozens of little men and women about a foot tall every where. They also were all looking at due to no doubt my recent scream. These 'people' had brown papery skin; the women had long, vibrant, and wavy hair while the men were bald but had long beard; they were also all wearing purple or blue dresses and robes.

"Are you okay master Longbottom?" one male 'person' asked me as he walked over.

"Neville its okay," Luna said as she sat the book down on a round wooden end table and glided over.

"What happened," I asked directing the question to the room at large and not to any one in particular.

"Well," Harry said as he walked over with Ginny slightly behind him with Lily in her arms like normal, "you remember the man that you had stunned and wiped his memory, right?"

"Yeah," I responded slowly.

"After that," Luna continued, "you came over to me."

"While you were over there," Ginny said, "Harry and I were examining the body of that death eater."

"We still aren't sure who it is," Harry picked up, "but another came in after that."

Luna said that, "Well he knocked you out and you were propelled backwards and knocked into the wall."

Ginny added, "Luna was stunned right after that."

"Ginny and I started to duel whoever he was and he fled after a while," Harry offered this tidbit.

"We were able to revive Luna, but we tried all we could to awake you. We thought that…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"We had thought that you had died," Luna said normally, and despite this anxious situation I felt like smiling at Luna's confidence in uncomfortable situations.

"Anyway," Harry said trying to brush along, "We apperated to the Dean forest right next to this huge tree and we laid you down against it. Then this little man, Green Beard," Harry pointed to the little man at the edge of the mattress, "he asked what we were doing here. We weren't sure if we should trust him, but Ginny had already exclaimed out predicament to him. He said that he would help us because they were nature elves. Like house elves they loved to help humans, but they were enslaved to their trees instead of there families. Green Beard had led us into a tree. Gave us food and water and also beds. They also took you and tried to revive you. It didn't really work. You've been unconscious for three days now. We were getting worried."

A motherly elf came over to the bed side. "He needs his rest!" she said in a firm but squeaky voice, pushing Harry and Ginny away. Luna also got pushed away but she touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile as she got pushed back into the chair. As the elf came back she introduced herself. "Hello Master Longbottom; I am Deldra. I will be your nurse," Deldra said.

"I really don't need anything it doesn't even hur-" I tries to convince her, but then she started wrapping my shoulder, with some strenflower and I had to hold my breath to keep from letting a shout escape me.

"Really now?" Deldra asked skeptically as she continued wrapping my shoulder. As she finished she took a small bottle out of her apron pocket. "Here take this," she exclaimed as she uncorked the bottle, "you'll be as good as new, better even in a day or so. As long as you rest," she reassured me.

"No I really have to," she pushed the liquid down my throat. Chocking and spluttering I gasped, "No its okay Deldra we have to leave now anyway. I'll be fine."

I went to getup, but she pushed me back down with surprising force for someone so small and old.

"Well you can't, and you won't leave her until tomorrow when your not broken anymore," she glared and me firing right up.

"How will we solve, solve-" I tried to think of the right word without giving a thing away "how will we find a solution to our little problem!!" I retaliated some-what lamely.

"Well if your problem is so little it can wait a day," I groaned and she glared at me, "and don't give me any of that c!#$," Deldra yelled as she scowled at me and walked away.

A.N. Sorry for the short chapters

A.N. Sorry for the great time in between chapters

A.N. Please review and read!! 


End file.
